


Tyle z tego zachowam - bliznę na powiece

by Filigranka



Series: I jakiż to eliksir (zdoła przywrócić mi) [10]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Polski | Polish, a zresztą to samo co w reszcie serii, prawdopodobnie nie ma tutaj konsolacji, wszystkie stwierdzenia o potwornym upale nadal obowiązują
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midgar świętuje zwycięstwo nad Wutai, a Rufus i Sephiroth bawią się w politykę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyle z tego zachowam - bliznę na powiece

Fajerwerki wybuchały nad Midgarem, raz po raz, seriami, pojedynczo, nieustająco – noc stała się jasna jak dzień, dym zasnuł powietrze, od huku można było ogłuchnąć. ShinRa świętowała zwycięstwo nad Wutai. Trzeci, najokazalszy, dzień, trzecią, najgłośniejszą, noc.  
    Oficjele wrócili już do swoich kwater, koniec końców rządzenie nad światem to praca nie ustająca w urlopy czy dni świąteczne. Rufus, nastoletni syn obecnego prezydenta, oficjalnie wiceprezydent korporacji, dopijał jeszcze drinka w oknie, oglądając widowisko spod przymrużonych powiek. Niespecjalnie uważnie, ale fakt, że właściwy zdobywca zachodniego kontynentu, Sephiroth, był tuż za nim, dość blisko, by chłopiec czuł jego oddech i ciepło, usprawiedliwiał rozproszenie. Mężczyznę nazywano demonem ze względu tak na urodę, jak zdolności bojowe. Młodszy Shinra nie znał pożądania, rozumianego jako wyraz zakochania, zaufania czy nawet prostej przyjemności fizycznej, znał jednak doskonale rozkosz władzy, upodobanie do ryzyka. Bliskość tak wspaniałego, niebezpiecznego, a przy tym posłusznego narzędzia – SOLDIER wielokrotnie dowodził swojego przywiązania do dziedzica, spędzał z nim czas od dziecka, spełniał wszystkie zachcianki, jego lojalność wobec firmy nigdy nie była kwestionowana – wywoływała w nastolatku dziwnie przyjemne uczucie, podobne do lekkiego zawrotu głowy podczas chodzenia po linie. Upojenie.  
    — Ostatnie przeszkody padły — wymruczał cicho Rufus, wysączając z dna krople zielonego napoju. — Gry korporacyjne to teraz gry o świat, czyż nie? A mój ojciec narobił sobie zawziętych, bitnych wrogów... Podbite nacje niejednokrotnie udowadniały, że potrafią ugryźć.  
    — Sugerujesz zdradę? — spytał neutralnym tonem żołnierz.  
    — Na dworach zawsze ktoś knuje — prezydentowicz wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami.  
    — Nierzadko młody królewicz.  
    Wojskowy, wymawiając te słowa, nawet nie drgnął, nadal stał tuż za nim z rękoma opuszczonymi po bokach; w szybie było widać jego piękną, obojętną twarz.  
    — Zarzucasz mi zdradę? — syknął chłopiec.  
    W głosie pod gniewem słychać było cień niepokoju, stłumienie emocji, dalekie jeszcze od perfekcji, nadal jednak imponujące, wziąwszy pod uwagę wiek. Srebrny Demon wciąż wpatrywał się w fajerwerki z kompletnie wyzutą z uczuć miną.  
    — Czy miałbym powody? — pytanie zabrzmiało jak ostrzeżenie i Shinra nagle doznał wrażenia, że powietrze buzuje napięciem, jak przed burzą.  
    — Jeśli chce się uderzyć ogara, kij się zawsze znajdzie — odpowiedział więc dyplomatycznie. — Dowody można spreparować...  
    — Dowody? — cichy, zimny śmiech. — Nie kłopoczę się pytaniem o takie drobiazgi. Jaki miałbym powód, by osłabić twoją pozycję? W powszechnej opinii jesteśmy z sobą blisko. Co zyskałbym, oskarżając cię, poza utratą przydatnego sojuszu? Potwierdzenie lojalności? – prezydent i tak święcie w nią wierzy. Uznano by mnie za niezdolnego do dotrzymania wewnętrznego sojuszu, a brak partnerów nawet tak potężnego gracza jak ja wyeliminowałby z rozgrywki. Świetnie o tym wiesz.  
    — W powszechnej opinii? — powtórzył dziedzic ostrożnie, ze starannie modulowaną teatralna urazą, mającą skrywać coraz silniejsze zaniepokojenie. — A prywatnie?  
    — Jesteś moim księciem, moim ulubionym, słodkim, zdegenerowanym do szpiku kości chłopcem. — Sephiroth objął mu dłoń z kieliszkiem prawą ręką, drugą przekręcił jego twarz tak, by prezydentowicz patrzył wprost na niego. — I dlatego, Rufus, nie chcę, by doszło do sytuacji, w której będę musiał cię krzywdzić. Obiecaj mi, że nie zrobisz nic tak głupiego, żebym musiał cię skrzywdzić.  
    Shinra zastygł. Spojrzenie tamtego było teraz śmiertelnie poważne, zawieszone między prośbą a niepokojem. SOLDIER często reagował ostatnio na najzwyklejsze rozmowy w dziwny, niespotykany dotąd sposób – zadając zawoalowane pytania o sens bycia, walki, korporacji lub swoją przeszłość. Nastolatek przypuszczał, że jedną, jeśli nie jedyną z przyczyn, był bunt Genesisa, przyjaciela srebrnowłosego żołnierza. Wejście w rejony stricte polityczne zaskoczyło go jednak i kazało zastanowić się, ile tak naprawdę najemnik wie, na co naprawdę ma wpływ; czy firma nie przegapiła, zawierzywszy obojętnej, posłusznej fasadzie, wzrostu potęgi oraz niezależności wojskowego. Czy on, dziedzic świata, mógł z kolei przeoczyć jakieś kontakty, wtyczki, ślady z kont bankowych, coś, co mogło doprowadzić do odkrycia jego konszachtów z Wutai tudzież paroma organizacji terrorystycznymi, do ujawnienia planów obalenia ojca? Rozmowa zmierzała w tym kierunku od początku i nawet chętnie omówiłby kwestię z Sephirothem (tak silny sprzymierzeniec zawsze się przyda), gdyby nie ostatnie zdanie, jasno sugerujące, po czyjej stronie stanąłby tamten w razie konfliktu. Obecnego prezydenta.  
    — Obiecaj mi.  
    Zniecierpliwione naleganie wdarło się w rozmyślania prezydentowicza, razem z chłodnymi, smukłymi palcami czule muskającymi wargi; drugi mężczyzna zbliżył do niego swoją twarz, tak, że dzieliły ich milimetry, długie włosy opadły blondynowi na szyję. Srebrny Demon erotykę oraz inne fizyczne objawy bliskości – objęcie, pocałunki etc. – rozumiał jeszcze słabiej niż Rufus, doskonale znał jednak ich moc manipulacyjną i chętnie z niej korzystał. Chłopiec, dla którego Pogromca Wutai był jednym z nielicznych zaufanych ludzi, znanych od dzieciństwa, a przy tym, choć starszych, nie dorosłych, przez sekundę czuł się zraniony, jakby to jego zdradzono, nie on planował zdradę. Prośba o przyrzeczenie nie oznaczała nic innego jak polecenie rezygnacji z planów przewrotu, wymuszoną kapitulację. Shinra szybko odrzucił rozczarowanie precz, pozostawił wszakże wściekłość, dyktującą mu zaczepną ripostę:  
    — Musiał? Któż zdołałby cię do czegokolwiek zmusić, kto może ci rozkazywać? Lazard? Mój stary? Heidegger? — wyliczał drwiąco. — Bądźmy poważni...  
    W zielonych oczach zabłysł gniew, SOLDIER zacisnął boleśnie palce na szczęce nastolatka, wyrwał mu kieliszek z dłoni.  
    — Sądzisz, że możesz ty? — wysyczał jadowicie. — Oni nie zdołaliby, ale ty, uważasz, oczywiście tak?  
    Kaprysy Rufusa wojskowy dotąd rzeczywiście spełniał, nawet wbrew swojej woli, nawet te najgłupsze. Nawet takie popisy rozwydrzone dziedzica, jak teatralne, publicznie okazywane. posłuszeństwo i czułość, co poprawiało pozycję i schlebiało ego dzieciaka, ale najemnikowi ewidentnie było nie w smak. Zmiana kursu ścięła prezydentowiczowi krew w żyłach.  
    — Nie — odpowiedział najszczerszym, najspokojniejszym tonem, jaki potrafił teraz wydobyć. — Jak mógłbym? Najsłabszy ze wszystkich, papierowy wiceprezydent, nawet bez departamentu, najmłodszy, najmniej doświadczony, bez sojuszników, bo kto z dorosłych poparłby dziecko nie po to, by zrobić z niego marionetkę? Jak miałbym ci rozkazywać?  
    Grał na litość, co normalnie doprowadziłoby jego dumę do szału. Ale, po pierwsze, słabość zawsze była jego głównym sposobem owijania sobie żołnierza wokół palca; po drugie, tamten był naprawdę przerażająco potężnym wojownikiem. Gdyby nie ślepe zaufanie oraz młodzieńcza ignorancja śmierci chłopiec by się bardzo, bardzo bał.  
    — Więc obiecaj — ponowne naleganie, teraz raczej drwiące — obiecaj, mój śliczny, kłamliwy, manipulancki książę.  
    — Nie kłamię. — Shinra spróbował słownego uniku. — Nie rozkazuję ci, ja tylko, tylko – stwierdzam fakty. Proponuję.  
    Świst. Trzask. Rzucony kieliszek przemknął Rufusowi koło twarzy i rozbił się o ścianę na drugim końcu pokoju. Wojskowemu nawet nie drgnęła powieka.  
    — Stwierdzasz fakty? Stwierdzasz, że nikt nie może mi rozkazywać, więc powinienem sprzeniewierzyć się lojalności – dla ciebie? Czy to jest ta twoja propozycja? Propozycja kogoś, kto podobno nie może mi nic dać w zamian, bo jest tak słaby, najsłabszy... Nie igraj ze mną, chłopcze.  
    Mówiąc, obrócił dziedzica tak, by plecami dotykał szyby. Puścił jego podbródek, ręce położył za to po obu bokach. Prezydentowicz rozważył pomysł wskoczenia na parapet, wyglądania w ten sposób bardziej krucho, dziecięco. Przestrzeń za plecami stwarzałaby wrażenie zagrożenia. Ale na dźwięk słowa „chłopcze" złość zalała mu neurony. Tak mówił do niego ojciec, człowiek, którego swoim zdaniem szczerze nienawidził; określenie miał za protekcjonalne, poniżające wręcz. Sephiroth świetnie o tym wiedział.  
    — Jeżeli rozkazy i hierarchie tyle dla ciebie znaczą — syknął lodowatym tonem dziedzic — to pragnę ci przypomnieć, że jestem wiceprezydentem ShinRy. Twoim zwierzchnikiem. To ty nie śmiej mi rozkazywać ani wymuszać na mnie niedorzecznych przyrzeczeń, SOLDIER Pierwszej Klasy... Pierwszy wśród najemników — dodał prowokacyjnie.  
    Okno, szarpnięte materią, niemal wyskoczyło z zawiasów, z łoskotem uderzyło o mur korporacyjnej wieży. Wystrzały fajerwerków wdarły się do pokoju razem z zapachem prochu.  
    — Jak myślisz — spytał konwersacyjnym tonem mężczyzna, przyciskając blondyna do parapetu, zmuszając, by położył głowę tuż przy krawędzi — czy jeśli teraz postanowię cię zrzucić, twoje zwierzchnictwo będzie cokolwiek znaczyło? Te chwile w powietrzu umili ci myśl, że nie miałem prawa, że „jak śmiałem", że stanę się wygnańcem, jak Genesis, aniołem wyrzuconym z raju? Jak bardzo byś się omylił, mój chłopcze — ani mnie, ani Genesisa twoja korporacja nie wyrzuciła, nie mogłaby, jak to ująłeś, nam rozkazać. On odszedł z własnej woli i jeżeli ja kiedykolwiek zostawię Midgar, jeżeli skieruję ostrze przeciwko mojemu prawdziwemu zwierzchnikowi, a twojemu ojcu, jeżeli zdradzę – to z mojej własnej, nieprzymuszonej, wolnej woli, na skutek mojej własnej decyzji. Rozumiesz, książę?  
    Rozumiał. Rozumiał świetnie, aczkolwiek nadal się nie bał i sam po trosze zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę, że ten ufny spokój jest dziwaczny, niczym nieuzasadniony. „Nawyk" pojął z nagłą złością. W grach o taką stawkę, jak ta, którą prowadził, odruch zaufania nierzadko bywał śmiertelnym błędem. Sęk w tym, iż równie wielką wagę miało oddzielenie sojuszników, choćby chwilowych czy częściowych, od wrogów: wiedza o tym, komu jednak zawierzyć można. Dotąd zdobywca Wutai zaliczany był przez młodzieńca do tych pierwszych. Automatycznie.  
    Panika ciągle nie przychodziła, patrzył więc, milczący, zdystansowany, w zielone oczy. Taksowały go, zauważył, szukały czegoś – emocji, pęknięcia w fasadzie, ujawnienia myśli. Nastolatek wszakże z każdą sekundą czuł coraz mniej, jakby to, co mógł nazwać „rozczarowaniem" (pozostałe określenia zawierały w sobie ziarnko słabości) wypierało wszystko inne, samo nie dość mocne, by zabarwić rysy.  
    Ale tamten znał go naprawdę nieźle. Więcej niż znał: tworzył, przesiadując dawniej z prezydenckim maluchem, ucząc go, bawiąc, wspólnie milcząc; będąc nieustannie, wiedział, stawianym za model, zarówno przez otoczenie jak dziecko. Nieopierzony dyktator go przypominał, bo musiał, jego, ojca, turki, radę nadzorczą. Srebrny Demon odczytał więc co nieco z milczenia.  
    — Czujesz się zdradzony? — szepnął obojętnie, puszczając go, zamykając okno. — Potraktuj to jako ćwiczenie. Twoi wutajscy sojusznicy, jeśli ich masz, kimkolwiek są, zdradzą cię tak samo, a nie wiem, czy zdołasz ponapawać się tym uczuciem, nim cię zabiją.  
    — Dlaczego mieliby? — spytał ostrożnie nastolatek. — Gdybym takowych miał, uczyniłbym się im niezbędny – mógłbym im dać pieniądze, kontakty, wspólny cel...  
    — Jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem — prychnął żołnierz — i nie zauważasz, że twój fanatyczny cynizm jest równie naiwny jak cudzy idealizm. Twoja korporacja zabrała tym ludziom ich ojczyznę, książę. Zawsze będą łaknęli zemsty, nigdy nie wybaczą i tylko poczekają na moment, by wbić ci sztylet w plecy. Najpewniej tuż po tym, jak już zabiją prezydenta. Jesteś naiwnym dzieckiem, jeśli sądzisz, że ludzi zawsze można kupić.  
    — Oczywiście, że tak. Wszystko ma cenę — wyrecytował swój „katechizm" Rufus. — Nie podejrzewałem ciebie o taki idealizm, jak... — zaczął, ale tamten mu przerwał wściekle:  
    — Nie sądź świata po sobie! Tamten lud kocha swoją ziemię – i ceni mściwość, intrygi, skrytobójcze zamachy. Zaufaj mi: znam ich całkiem nieźle, na pewno lepiej niż ty.  
    — Bo ich mordowałeś? — zakpił bezwzględnie chłopiec. — Za te same pieniądze i w imię tych samych pieniędzy, które, jak twierdzisz, nie kupią wszystkiego?  
    — A dlaczego twoja firma kazała mi mordować? — warknął mężczyzna. — Ale pieniądze nie są wszystkim. Nawet dla ciebie nie – bo przecież nie dla nich knujesz te spiski. Nie, ty walczysz o jakąś wydumaną suwerenność czy szacunek; Wutai też walczyło. Dlatego cię zdradzą.  
    — Stawiasz mi poważne zarzuty bez cienia dowodu? Miałem cię za lepszego sługę — Shinra ciągle był zagniewany, teraz do uczucia doszło jeszcze rozgoryczenie. — I za zbyt dobrego gracza, by na tak marnych podstawach próbować mnie pogrążyć.  
    Najemnik wybuchnął drwiącym śmiechem.  
    — Pogrążyć? Próbuję ci ratować życie. Twój ojciec też. Myślisz, że po jego śmierci reszta rady będzie tak wyrozumiała jak my? Będzie ci dawać ostrzeżenia, przymykać oko na plotki i twoje aluzje, zaczepki, konszachty? Myślisz, że Lazard albo Scarlet okażą ci tyle cierpliwości i łaski, ile obecny prezydent?  
    — Nie obchodzi mnie jego łaska. Nie chcę jej.  
    Huk materii. Czasopisma na stole zapłonęły. Szczęściem blat był szklany, więc po chwili zgasły.  
    — Arogancki, durny dzieciak — mruczał wojskowy, tak spokojnie, jakby przed chwilą nie rzucił potężnego czaru niszczącego. — Nic, poza jego łaską, nie trzyma cię przy życiu.  
    — Mówisz to, bo ci rozkazał? — wysyczał chłopiec, nagle widząc wyjaśnienie.  
    Gdzieś głęboko w nim wszystko wypełniła pustka – nie eksplozja, o dziwo, raczej implozja uczuć – a sama pustka mała jak ziarnko grochu, mówił wszakże dalej, bez zająknięcia:  
    — To stąd ta cała rozmowa... zabijesz mnie, jeśli nie przekonasz? Co ci stary obiecał w zamian? Nie pieniądze, tak? Stanowiska? Wiedzę? Ocalenie Genesisa? Emeryturę, koniec mordowania w zamian za to jedno ostatnie? Może mogę dać więcej. Chcesz negocjować?  
    Pytał bez większej nadziei ani nawet bez chęci; zdrada nie bolała – teraz już nic nie bolało – lecz pozostawiła dziwny, niesmaczny osad na języku, wewnątrz myśli, niedostępne pole siłowe. Nie wiedział, co zrobił źle, gdzie popełnił błąd, po czym turki albo stary odgadli, jednak poza tą palącą niewiedzą, był gotów na śmierć. Wiedział, od chwili, kiedy zrobił pierwszy krok ku tej grze, że może umrzeć. Zmienił swoje życie w stawkę z taką samą determinacją i łatwością, jak cudze istnienia. A teraz wolałby nicość niż kolejną woltę SOLDIERa, kolejne targi, kolejne chłodne rozmowy: prowadził już setki, nie rozumiał raptownego znużenia, stąd pytanie.  
    Żołnierz mierzył go przez chwilę spojrzeniem spod zmrużonych powiek. Potem nagle puścił, odsunął się; jakimś sposobem dziedzic wyczuł, iż furia tamtego jeszcze wzrosła, przechodząc w fazę zimnego stłumienia, podobną tej, jaką sam odczuwał.  
    — Ty wiesz — stwierdził spokojnie, ale z prawie boleśnie brzmiącym napięciem Sephiroth. — Ty sobie zdajesz sprawę – tylko nic cię to nie obchodzi. Narażasz życie tylu ludzi, ryzykujesz swoim i moim życiem – i ty to wiesz, tylko nic cię to nie obchodzi.  
    Nastolatek zamrugał, zaskoczony. Czyżby wojskowy też był rozczarowany? Przez moment dzielili zrozumienie i może mogli w tym czasie coś naprawić. Nie zrobili jednak nic, Srebrny Demon opuścił ramiona, skinął głową w oficjalnym geście pożegnania, poszedł do drzwi – w jego postawie nie było już teraz ani gniewu, ani niepokoju, ani prośby; głos miał tak samo wyzuty:  
    — Prezydent o niczym nie wie, a przynajmniej zachowuje się, jakby nie wiedział, więc nie mógł mnie tu przysłać. Przyszedłem z własnej woli, bo chciałem... — głuchy, obojętny chichot — sam nie wiem, na co liczyłem. Najwyraźniej za dużo byłem na wojnie, nie zauważyłem, jak w Midgarze czas poszedł do przodu. Wybacz, że zakłóciłem ci świętowanie i... planowanie. Uwzględnij moje ostrzeżenie, jeśli chcesz – dałem je bez złych intencji. Spokojnych snów.

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł skradziony Joannie Lech.
> 
>  
> 
> **Obrzęki, zrosty**
> 
>  
> 
> drzazgi wbite pod skórę, jak ślady bitwy. Tyle z tego zachowam –  
> bliznę na powiece. Słowa z potu i krwi; jakby tylko w ten sposób  
> można było coś poczuć – zapowiedź zmian jak dreszcze na kościach;  
> powietrze siłą wepchnięte do ust.
> 
> Ciało powoli napełnia się ciepłem, napina mięśnie. Podchodzi  
> do ust. Musiałam się tym zarazić; to się musiało wykluć, jak słowo  
> na języku, ślad we wnętrzu ramienia. W miejscu, gdzie teraz jestem,  
> nie widać wyjścia, wieczór się sączy i światło butwieje.
> 
> Czekam, aż przyjdzie noc i deszcz spadnie na miasto. Nocami cisza  
> wchodzi do gardła. Chłód się skrapla w pościeli i sen wchodzi w ciało  
> miękko, jak nóż.


End file.
